


Bros

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: It doesn’t count as cheating because Scott isn't gay and they only do it when he and Allison are temporarily broken up.And it’s not love, just bros helping each other out, except it’s only Stiles helping Scott out and not the other way around.





	Bros

It doesn’t count as cheating because Scott isn't gay and they only do it when he and Allison are temporarily broken up. And it’s not love, just bros helping each other out, except it’s only Stiles helping Scott out and not the other way around. One time he’d dared to ask Scott if he could jerk him off but Scott wrinkled his nose in distaste and said it’d be too hard to imagine that he was actually fucking a girl instead of Stiles. Stiles quickly crushed the flicker of hope that had started to grow in his chest and didn’t ask again.

It’s down to a routine by now and it’s always too much too soon. Scott’s horny, impatient and has never bothered to understand what it feels like to bottom. He just shoves a couple of fingers and a little lube into Stiles’ hole before deeming him ready and Stiles clutches the duvet so hard his knuckles are turning white when his best friend pushes in. He goes all the way to the hilt in one single stroke, too busy moaning loudly about how tight he is to hear Stiles’ pained whimpers as his hole is brutally stretched by Scott’s thick cock. Keeping a firm grip on Stiles’ thighs Scott swivels his hips, getting used to the pressure, before pulling out sharply and then setting a punishing pace. There is no finesse and no care, only harsh slaps of skin meeting skin and Stiles desperately tries to keep himself upright as Scott reams his ass. Finally his rhythm stutters and Scott presses deeply into his aching hole one last time before he comes, collapsing in a sweaty heap over Stiles’ back and panting for a moment before pulling out and strolling into the bathroom for a shower.

 “Thanks bro.”


End file.
